


Тебе понравится

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), WN (W_N)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [2]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, School, Slice of Life, Some Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Клэр ненавидит Вирджинию, свою новую школу и всё, что происходит вокруг.
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Спецквест (SCP) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920802
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Тебе понравится

**Author's Note:**

> Задание спецквеста: [«SCP-3562 - Зайди ко мне после урока»](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3562).
> 
> В тексте использован третий сонет У. Шекспира в переводе С. Маршака.

Клэр протиснулась в дверь и тотчас налетела на груду коробок, громоздящуюся посреди комнаты. Вывод напрашивался сам собой, но она всё же спросила:

— Мы снова переезжаем?

— Ты правильно поняла, малышка, — улыбнулся Ной, оторвавшись от упаковки очередной коробки.

— Ну, и куда же мы едем теперь? — без энтузиазма поинтересовалась Клэр.

— В Вирджинию.

— Фу, Вирджиния. Я читала, что там отвратительный климат.

— Не хуже, чем здесь.

«Разумеется, хуже», — подумала Клэр, понимая, что спорить с отцом бесполезно. Но попытаться всё равно стоило.

— Но, папа, я не хочу в Вирджинию. Мы ведь можем поехать куда угодно. Например, в Аризону или Нью-Мексико.

— Клэр, не спорь. Тем более, я уже договорился со школой Эджвуд. Это отличное место, уверен, тебе там понравится.

— Ну да…

Спорить с Ноем действительно не имело смысла.

***

— Ненавижу Вирджинию. Ненавижу школу. — Она чуть не сказала «ненавижу отца», но это было бы уже перебором.

— Клэр, доченька, что с тобой? — Сандра спустила с рук Мистера Магглза и обеспокоенно посмотрела на Клэр.

— Я получила два замечания. И это в первый же день! — возмущённо ответила Клэр. — А всё потому, что я неудачница.

— Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, — мягко сказала Сандра, — наверняка это какое-то недоразумение.

— Недоразумением было переехать в Вирджинию, так ему и скажи! — в сердцах крикнула Клэр и умчалась к себе в комнату.

***

— Нам не стоило переезжать сюда. Клэр здесь не нравится. Она сама не своя с тех пор, как мы поселились здесь.

— Клэр привыкнет, — убеждённо произнёс Ной. — Мне тоже не нравится здесь, но это ради семьи, ради Клэр и ради её безопасности.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — негромко сказала Сандра, покачав головой.

— Можешь в этом не сомневаться.

***

— Клэр? Клэр, ты дома?

— Она ещё не приходила, — заметила Сандра.

— Но её занятия закончились час назад, — на всякий случай Ной посмотрел на часы.

— Думаешь, что-то произошло? Что-то страшное? — заволновалась Сандра.

— Клэр подросток. Просто забыла про время, бывает. Она же неуязвима, ну что с ней может произойти?

***

— Итак, Клэр, давай повторим изученный материал. Процитируй, пожалуйста, третий сонет Шекспира.

Клэр вздохнула, упрямо сжимая губы, но уже в следующий миг речь сама полилась из её приоткрытого рта:

Прекрасный облик в зеркале ты видишь,  
И, если повторить не поспешишь  
Свои черты, природу ты обидишь,  
Благословенья женщину лишишь.

Какая смертная не будет рада  
Отдать тебе нетронутую новь?  
Или бессмертия тебе не надо, —  
Так велика к себе твоя любовь?

Для материнских глаз ты — отраженье  
Давно промчавшихся апрельских дней.  
И ты найдешь под, старость утешенье  
В таких же окнах юности твоей.

Но, ограничив жизнь своей судьбою,  
Ты сам умрешь, и образ твой — с тобою.

— Молодец, Клэр. А теперь пятый сонет, пожалуйста.

***

— Я уже говорила, как я обожаю Вирджинию? А мою школу? О, эта лучшая школа, в которой я только была! Представляешь, папа, мы изучаем Шекспира. Оказывается, я обожаю Шекспира, ты можешь в это поверить?

Ной растянул губы в довольной улыбке:

— Как я и говорил, Клэр, тебе здесь уже нравится.


End file.
